For many recreational and sporting activities, the need exists for providing temporary markings on floors to provide certain boundaries based on the activity or sport. Conventionally, these markings are made using floor tape products which adhere to the floor surface and are removed when the activity has ended or the floors need to be cleaned or resurfaced. For example, floor tape is conventionally used to provide markings on gymnasium floors to provide the outline and various play surface lines for different activities (e.g., volleyball, pickle ball, indoor soccer, fitness lines for agility matters, exercise markings, designated spots for students, etc.)
A problem exists in the use of floor tape for preparing such markings since floor tape can be difficult to remove once it has been on a surface for an extended period of time (e.g., weeks or months). In addition, the adhesive on floor tape leaves behind a residue once it has been removed that is difficult to clean. It is also common that, once the floor tape has been applied for an extended period of time to a surface, the adhesive hardens to the floor surface such that when it is removed it damages the floor surface or protective coatings on the floor surface.
In particular, most gymnasium floors are typically coated with a polyurethane resin coating for protection of the floor surface. Examples of such coatings are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,360, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Recoating or resurfacing gymnasium floors with a polyurethane resin due to damage is costly, and damage to such coatings from the use of floor tape products is a common reason for necessitating such resurfacing expenses.